La belle nuit de Noël
by Feng-yi
Summary: Le Père Noël a disparu. Afin de sauver l'Humanité d'un Noël désastreux, Shaka doit combattre de bien étranges Chevaliers.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf Ari qui m'appartient.

Rating : K

Personnage: Shaka (et tous les Golds)

Nombre de mots: 5553

Note: Pardonnez moi d'avance pour ce qui suit. L'humour burlesque n'est, en général, pas ma marque de fabrique, mais là j'ai fait fort. C'est du grand n'importe quoi mais tant pis, j'assume. Pour ma défense je voudrais simplement dire que j'étais au lit avec la fièvre quand j'ai écrit cette chose improbable ;)

Remerciement: Un tout grand merci à PanAries (ne te cache pas, on te voit) qui a eu la lourde tâche de passer derrière moi pour les fautes innombrables que mon état fiévreux avait engendrées, pour son soutien (sans toi, je n'aurais jamais osé publier) et surtout, surtout pour le personnage de Milo (merci pour ton idée géniale \o/)

* * *

_Chrusos Sunagein_ !

L'ordre était tombé en début de matinée juste après le petit déjeuner. Tous les chevaliers - hormis ceux en mission spéciale bien sûr- devaient se rendre au Palais du Pope pour une assemblée extraordinaire. La raison devait être de la plus haute importance. Sans doute devait-on se préparer à la guerre.

Le Pope accueillit ses chevaliers et leur présenta l'émissaire venu demander l'aide du Sanctuaire, un dénommé Ari Halonen, Ministre des Affaires Étrangères du gouvernement finlandais, de son état.

« L'heure est grave. Le bien de l'Humanité toute entière est mis en péril. »

Chacun regardait ses voisins. Personne n'avait pourtant ressenti le cosmos réveillé de tel ou tel ennemi. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Après la pause dramatique de circonstance, le Pope continua :

« On a enlevé le Père Noël ! Et en cette veille de Noël, il s'agit là d'une catastrophe à l'échelle planétaire. Il ne pourra pas distribuer ses cadeaux en temps et en heure. Imaginez demain la souffrance de tous ces gens, déçus de n'avoir rien reçu. Imaginez le chaos dans les rues, les soulèvements de la population en colère, la guerre civile s'abattant sur le monde. Nous devons faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela », martela le Pope avec vigueur.

Le brouhaha s'empara de l'assemblée, tous allant de leur petit commentaire sur la situation. Il était clair que c'était à eux de sauver la Terre d'un Noël désastreux.

« Mais afin de ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique avec l'auteur de cet enlèvement -un dieu de l'Olympe sans aucun doute-, j'ai décidé d'envoyer seulement le plus sage d'entre vous : Shaka. J'ai toute confiance en toi et je sais que tu y arriveras sans problème, fit-il à l'attention de la Vierge. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer. »

Shaka était abasourdi : il avait été choisi, lui, pour résoudre l'énigme entourant cette fête païenne à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, sa non-implication personnelle dans l'affaire serait-elle primordiale. Oui, cela devait être la raison de ce choix inadéquat à première vue.

« Tu vas te rendre dans le Nord de la Finlande où se situe le domaine du Père Noël, l'émissaire t'y accompagnera bien sûr. Je te laisse te préparer mais fais vite, l'avenir de l'Humanité est entre tes mains. »

Et sur ce il sortit. Une fois seuls, le ministre enserra Shaka dans ses bras.

« J'étais sûr qu'on se reverrait un jour.

-Père !? » Le doute qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de l'émissaire n'était plus permis. Il s'agissait bel et bien de l'homme qu'il avait vu 26 ans plus tôt et qui s'était présenté à lui comme son père. Les quelques heures de voyage dans l'avion diplomatique leur permettraient peut être enfin de faire plus ample connaissance. (1)

* * *

Le petit avion les déposa peu avant midi près d'un grand complexe qui, hormis la neige, ressemblait étrangement au Sanctuaire. Un homme les attendait devant la lourde porte d'entrée. Saori avait-elle encore envoyé une lettre expliquant leur stratégie avant même le début des hostilités?

« Je vous attendais, Messieurs. Je sais que vous êtes à la recherche du Père Noël…

-Ah non, moi je ne fais que déposer le petit. Je vous laisser régler ça entre vous », précisa Ari.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le Père Noël se trouve dans le dernier palais, au sommet. Il te suffit de traverser les douze Maisons pour y parvenir.  
Ah, j'oubliais une chose. Tu as 12 heures pour arriver jusqu'à lui et tenter de sauver la dinde de Noël. Passée ce délai, elle sera dévorée sans pitié. »

Pour Shaka, qui se devait de défendre toute vie, et qui était donc farouchement végétarien, cette dernière offense était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il devait réussir, coûte que coûte. Sauver Noël était une chose, mais sauver la vie de cette innocente dinde était, à ses yeux, bien plus important.

* * *

Une fois la porte passée, sans encombre, il entama sa progression vers la première Maison. Sur la pas de la porte, l'attendait une tête familière.

« Mû? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis le Chevalier de l'Étoile de Noël. Celle qui guide les voyageurs dans les Ténèbres. Ne crains rien je suis là pour t'aider. Je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir sur le Domaine de Noël et le moyen de parvenir au bout de ta quête.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Dans moins 12 heures je dois être parvenu au sommet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que je vais te raconter ne prendra qu'une heure mais sans cela tu es voué à l'échec. Que choisis- tu ? Passer directement à la seconde maison ou passer du temps en ma compagnie et apprendre les secrets qui te permettront d'accomplir ta mission ?

-C'est bon, je t'écoute. »

Et pendant une heure Mû raconta une jolie histoire de Noël à Shaka qui doutait vraiment de l'utilité de celle-ci . Avant de partir Mû montra l'Étoile de Noël qui brillait ardemment dans le ciel obscure.

« Suis-là et tout ira bien. Et avant de partir, prends aussi ceci », fit il en tendant un sac rempli d'un tas d'objet hétéroclites. « Tu en auras bien besoin. »

Shaka l'ouvrit et fut surpris qu'un si petit sac puisse en réalité contenir autant d'objets, et pas spécialement de petite taille.

« Merci pour ton aide », balbutia Shaka, pas très sûr qu'il devait le remercier pour cet aide inutile. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son ami.

* * *

Une heure s'était donc déjà écoulée, et il arriva dans la deuxième maison. Il ne savait à quoi s'attendre ici.

Au milieu de la salle se dressait un gigantesque sapin. Il s'approcha, voulut contourner l'arbre afin de traverser la maison, quand il entendit une grosse voix. Il sursauta, n'ayant vu personne dans la pièce. Il se rendit compte que la voix sortait du sapin lui-même.

« Shaka, je ne peux te laisser traverser ma maison ainsi, fit la voix.

-Aldébaran ? fit Shaka surpris. En s'approchant il vit effectivement le visage de son ami Taureau de son état habituel. Mais que fais-tu dans ce sapin ?

-Ceci est mon armure, je suis le Chevalier du Sapin de Noël. Et pour me passer, il va falloir que tu me coupes.

-Que je te coupe… la corne ? » fit prudemment Shaka, se souvenant de l'épreuve imposée à Seiya lors de son combat contre Aldébaran.

« Non, un sapin n'a pas de cornes voyons », amusé par la bêtise de son compagnon réputé pourtant d'une grande intelligence. « Tu dois me couper le pied. »

S'abaissant, Shaka vit qu'en effet la base de l'armure se terminait par un pied, fait de bois de sapin, comme tout sapin normalement constitué.

Il réfléchit un instant à l'histoire de Mû : en effet dans chaque demeure, il était de bon ton d'installer un sapin à décorer de guirlandes et de boules. Il fallait donc couper le sapin dans la forêt avant de le ramener chez soi. Se souvenant du sac donné par Mu, il fouilla un instant à l'intérieur pour en ressortir une scie à bois. Prévoyant, son ami Mû quand même.

La tâche était ardue. Shaka n'avait pas l'habitude d'effectuer ce genre de travail manuel et il suait à grosses gouttes. Au bout d'une heure de travail, le tronc céda enfin. Et le sapin se coucha dans un grand fracas.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins », demande Shaka inquiet pour son ami.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mu réparera ça, comme d'habitude. Vas-y mais fais attention à toi. La suite ne va pas être si facile. »

Facile ? Il en avait de bonnes. Shaka était déjà courbaturé de partout après son premier « combat ».

* * *

La troisième maison, habituellement celle de Saga des gémeaux, voire de Kanon, en fonction de l'allégeance changeante du premier, se dressait devant lui.

Mais c'était effectivement bien Saga qui l'attendait, dans une armure pour le moins grotesque. Shaka réprima une envie de rire devant le ridicule de son ancien supérieur. Il portait un costume vert, un bonnet rouge à pompon, des collants blancs rayés de rouge, et d'horribles chaussure vertes et recourbées, une clochette accrochée au sommet de la pointe.

« Mais que fais-tu dans cet accoutrement ?

-Je suis le Chevalier du Lutin de Noël, aide précieuse du Père Noël, je te signale », fit-il de mauvaise humeur devant l'attitude moqueuse de Shaka.

« Je vois. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me laisses passer ?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire. D'ailleurs j'ai justement ordre de ne pas te laisser passer. Certains voudraient manger la dinde en paix...

Il s'arrêta un instant comme touché par la foudre, avant de se frapper le front.

« La dinde ! J'ai oublié de la préparer. Le Père Noël va être furieux. Bon Shaka, je te laisse, de toute façon tu n'arriveras jamais à traverser mon labyrinthe de paquets. Il y a que moi qui connais le chemin à travers tout ce fatras. Mouahahah !  
Tu es condamné à errer pour l'éternité », fit-il avant de détaler sans demander son reste.

Shaka resta coi un moment. Mais qu'arrivait-il au Sanctuaire et à ses occupants ? Ce n'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de cogiter. Une dinde avait besoin de son aide, et le temps fuyait à toute allure. Dans le sac de Mû, il trouva une pelle à neige, bien large, qui l'aiderait à déblayer un passage vers la sortie qu'il apercevait droit devant lui. Au bout d'une heure, il sortit enfin de ce capharnaüm « noëllien ».

* * *

Il redoutait maintenant l'approche de la Quatrième Maison, celle de Deathmask, réputé pour ses tendances sociopathes, exacerbées par l'approche des fêtes. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il entra précautionneusement dans le temple de la mort. Comme il le prévoyait, son pied ne rencontra pas le sol, mais bien quelque chose de mou : un … gâteau ? Mais où était passés les « masques de mort » qui justifiaient le surnom charmant de son collègue du quatrième ? Les sols, les murs, tout était recouvert de gâteaux en forme de champignon, où apparaissaient, ça et là, raisins et fruits confits.

« Bienvenue dans la demeure du Chevalier du Panettone », fit Deathmask (à moins que l'on doive l'appeler Cakemask, maintenant ?), surgi de nulle part, cape au vent comme un acteur d'opérette italienne. « N'aie crainte, ton agonie sera de courte durée, mon cher Shaka. Ou pas. » Et il se fendit d'un rire bruyant et quelque peu malsain. « Tu vas sombrer dans un monde de friandises et de petits gâteaux et tu n'en sortiras plus. _Par le Mille-feuilles d'Hadès !_

Shaka fut emporté dans le monde décrit par Deathmask, où tout n'était que guimauve, sucre candy et petits gâteaux. Au loin, une longue file de gourmands se pressaient pour entrer dans la pâtisserie du coin. Un truc de malade.

« Tu vois cette file ? Bientôt tu iras la rejoindre et tu y resteras pour une éternité. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans la pâtisserie. D'où tu ne sortiras plus jamais. A moins que tu ne tombes dans la rivière de chocolat chaud (à la cannelle comme il se doit). Là, c'est la mort assurée.

-Même pour toi ?

- Même pour moi. »

Alors ni une ni deux, Shaka empoigna le costume d'opérette de Deathmask et avec une prise de kung-fu bien maitrisée, l'envoya en plein dans la rivière chocolatée, où il sombra corps et biens. Shaka n'avait jamais été ami avec Deathmask, cela ne lui faisait pas de peine de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde, surtout que la vie d'une dinde était en jeu. Il remonta la file, bousculant des gens mécontents au passage, mais il devait sortir de là. Il arriva enfin à la sortie du monde de guimauve, qui était aussi la sortie du temple.

* * *

La maison suivante serait sûrement plus facile à gérer car il s'agissait de celle de son voisin et ami, Aiolia.

« Aiolia, comme je suis content de te voir, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ce sanctuaire de … »

Il suspendit sa phrase, devant l'air mauvais de son ami. Une étrange lueur rouge transparaissait dans ses yeux habituellement bleus.

« Aiolia, ça ne va pas ? C'est moi, ton ami Shaka, tu te souviens ?

-Je sais ce que tu veux ! Et bien, moi, Chevalier de la Chaussette de Noël, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux empêcher le Père Noël d'apporter des cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier.

-Mais non tu fais erreur, c'est justement pour aider le père Noël que je suis là. Pour voir s'il va bien. Et sauver une dinde par la même occasion. »

La conversation allait bon train. Pas moyen de raisonner cette tête de mule, on aurait dit Shura, connu pour être plus têtu qu'une bête à corne. Les minutes avançaient, mais aucun des arguments de Shaka ne semblait faire fléchir la détermination de son voisin de palier.

Cassios, un des nains du sanctuaire apparut à cet instant :

« Il doit recevoir un cadeau de la part de quelqu'un et il oubliera son allégeance au Père Noël. C'est la seule façon pour qu'il te laisse passer.

- Et tu as un cadeau à lui offrir, toi ?

- Moi ? Et puis quoi encore, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire. Débrouille-toi tout seul, moi j'ai une dinde à déguster », fit-il avant de s'encourir, profitant que l'attention d'Aiolia soit maintenue sur Shaka pour traverser la cinquième maison.

Se souvenant du baluchon qu'il transportait depuis la première maison, il fouilla dedans pour y trouver un magnifique paquet emballé, tout enrubanné de bouclettes rouges. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dedans, du moment que l'attention du chat du cinquième se focalise dessus.

« Joyeux Noël! » fit il en lançant le paquet droit dans les mains de son ami. Ses yeux, redevenus bleus, s'écarquillèrent devant le présent de Shaka.

« Oh, merci, merci, c'est quoi ?

-Et bien ouvre, tu verras bien »

Aiolia s'assit en tailleur pour déballer son paquet si joliment emballé, détachant soigneusement le ruban en frisotis qu'il se gardait pour plus tard. Pendant que ce dernier était concentré à sa tâche, Shaka en profita pour s'esquiver discrètement. Pas la peine de rester pour voir son air déçu quand il aurait ouvert le paquet.

* * *

Enfin la sixième maison. Shaka était content. Il allait pouvoir souffler enfin. La sixième étant la sienne, personne ne viendrait l'empêcher de traverser. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'un intrus de taille. Un bonhomme en pain d'épice de taille humaine lui faisait face et il s'étrangla presque en voyant qui portait ce costume.

« Kanon ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma maison ? et dans cette tenue ?

- Je suis le Chevalier du Bonhomme en pain d'épice et ceci est MA maison.

-Ah non, la sixième est à moi. Toi, tu partages celle de Saga !

- Celle de ce lutin schizophrène ? Et puis quoi encore. J'ai fait mes preuves. Le Père Noël m'a donné la charge de cette armure et de cette maison. Tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver une autre. »

Le destin s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Shaka. Jamais il n'arriverait à vaincre tous ces puissants chevaliers. Jusqu'à présent il avait eu beaucoup de chance, mais allait-elle durer ?

Le bonhomme de pain d'épice…. Mu avait raconté quelque chose à son sujet tout à l'heure… Ah oui, il fallait le faire disparaitre entièrement. Ne plus laisser la moindre petite miette. Mais comment faisait-on pour faire disparaître du pain d'épice ?

Shaka s'approcha de Kanon, jusqu'à le toucher. A peine l'eut-il fait, que « l'armure » s'évapora pour laisser place à un bonhomme en pain d'épice tout ce qu'il avait de plus ordinaire, comme on en voyait beaucoup à cette période de l'année. Et que Shaka engloutit d'une traite. Il n'avait jamais gouté au pain d'épice, et en fin de compte, ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Et tant pis pour la disparition de Kanon, ce n'était pas une grande perte pour le Sanctuaire après tout.

* * *

Le septième chevalier était Dohko, normalement en mission spéciale et permanente au Cinq Pics. Il ne devait donc pas être présent dans sa Maison. Effectivement, en entrant il trouva la maison vide, à l'exception d'une immense bûche de Noël. Mais qui pouvait avoir laissé traîner ça là ? D'accord Dohko ne revenait jamais dans son temple, mais était-ce une raison pour y entreposer ses affaires personnelles ? En s'approchant, Shaka constata qu'il émanait un cosmos de la bûche. Il se souvint de l'histoire de la traversée des douze maisons, qu'on lui avait raconté par la suite, lui étant on-ne-sait-où en compagnie d'Ikki après leur combat dans la sixième.

« Hyoga, c'est toi ?

-Mhmhmhmhmh.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te sortir de là. »

Il empoigna le sac de Mû à la recherche d'un outil efficace pour dégager le pauvre Cygne de là. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui pouvait faire l'affaire était une petite cuillère. Pas la cuillère à soupe, ni à dessert, ni même à café non, la plus petite de toutes, la cuillère à moka. Il se mordit les doigts de ne pas avoir repris la pelle à neige qu'il avait utilisé dans la troisième maison. Cela allait lui prendre au moins une heure avant d'avoir dégagé le pauvre chevalier de la crème pâtissière dans laquelle il était plongé. Il arriva finalement au bout de sa tâche ingrate et plantant là le Cygne encore étourdi de sa péripétie, il s'excusa.

« Je dois continuer. Désolé de ne pas te réchauffer mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps. Tu demanderas à Shun s'il passe par-là. Moi, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. »

Hyoga regarda la Vierge s'en aller. Mais que diable avait-il voulu dire par là ?

* * *

La huitième maison se dressait à présent devant lui, celle de Milo, un redoutable adversaire s'il devait l'affronter. Ses 15 piqûres de scorpion étaient aussi implacables que mortelles en temps normal. Mais que lui réservait cette version de Milo ?

« Je t'attendais, Shaka. J'espérais que tu parviendrais jusqu'à moi. J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir. »

Shaka frissonna. Milo était connu aussi pour ses manières perverses, et nul doute que celui-ci avait hérité du même caractère que son alter-ego «normal ».

« Peu d'ennemis arrivent à supporter mes nombreuses attaques, du coup je n'ai jamais pu porter mon attaque ultime. Mais toi, tu es différent. Tu es un adversaire à ma mesure, j'en suis sûr. Attends-toi à subir les attaques mortelles du Chevalier du Calendrier de l'Avent. Comme mon emblème, je porte vingt-trois attaques terrifiantes qui laissent la possibilité à mon ennemi de choisir entre la capitulation ou la mort, avant de lancer la vingt-quatrième, mortelle à tout les coups. Mais pour toi, je vais lancer les vingt-trois premières d'un coup : _Rafale pralinée_ !Et il lança vingt-trois petits carrés de chocolat, que Shaka engloutit d'un coup. Peu de personnes étaient capables d'avaler autant de chocolat aussi vite sans risquer la crise de foie, mais Shaka tint bon. Il n'était pas dit qu'il tomberait à cause de simples carrés de chocolats.

« Alors, que choisis-tu, Shaka ? La capitulation ou la mort ?

« Je suis prêt à supporter ton attaque ultime. Tu verras alors ce que c'est que la détermination d'un vrai Chevalier d'Or au service du bien de l'Humanité –et accessoirement de celui d'une dinde aussi.

-Soit, je vais exaucer ton vœu : _par le Père Noël en chocolat de la mort_! Une énorme silhouette de Père Noël en chocolat se matérialisa dans les mains de Shaka, obligé de l'ingérer d'une traite. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à terminer les derniers morceaux, devant le regard ébahi de Milo.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive au bout de mes attaques sans broncher. Tu m'impressionne. Je vais te laisser passer, je suis impatient de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller pour la suite. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de raconter partout que mes attaques ne t'ont rien fait, ça serait sympa. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

* * *

Réprimant un horrible mal au ventre, Shaka se dirigea néanmoins vers la maison du Sagittaire. Aioros étant mort, il était logique de penser que la traversée serait facile. Mais la logique n'avait plus cours en ce moment, et il s'attendait à tout pour sa prochaine épreuve.

La maison était calme, vide à première vue, ce qui était normal pour la maison d'une personne censée être disparue depuis longtemps. Pourtant une présence se matérialisa devant Shaka. Un ange avec de grandes ailes déployées et une auréole, non pas au-dessus de sa tête mais autour de son front. Pas de doute, c'était bien Aioros, revenu du royaume des morts pour l'occasion.

« Tiens, Shaka, ça fait un bail dis-moi !

-Plus de treize ans maintenant. Alors comment c'est l'au-delà ? » Shaka était un être spirituel après tout, il était vraiment intéressé par les impressions d'Aioros sur son expérience d'après la mort.

Shaka, en grande discussion philosophique avec son ancien compagnon d'arme, semblait ne plus tenir compte du temps qui passait. Ce fut Aioros qui interrompit la conversation passionnante. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait parler avec quelqu'un d'ici-bas. Mais la quête de Shaka était très importante, Aioros le savait bien.

« Tu n'as pas une dinde à sauver ?

-Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en ta compagnie. Je te souhaite un bon retour dans l'au-delà et à la prochaine », fit Shaka en s'élançant déjà vers la sortie.

* * *

Une fois dehors, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, la neuvième heure venait de s'éteindre, il était grand temps d'aller voir ce que devenait Shura, autre adversaire coriace en temps normal. Il était connu pour être têtu et buté, inflexible et incorruptible. Shaka allait devoir la jouer subtile pour s'en sortir.

Il aperçu la silhouette longiligne de son frère d'arme qui l'attendait en haut des marches. Il semblait que son armure portait des cornes. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment en présence du Shura qu'il connaissait ? En s'approchant pourtant, il put détailler son « ami ». Il portait un costume brun à longs poils et ce qu'il avait pris pour les cornes était en réalité de magnifiques…bois.

« J'imagine que tu es le Chevalier du Renne, Shura ?

-En effet, je vois que ma réputation m'a précédée.

-Non, c'est juste une intuition, rapport à ton costume.

-AR-MU-RE, pas costume », fit-il de mauvaise humeur. « Allons, finissons-en, j'ai encore du travail pour le Père Noël après. _Excalibur _! »

D'un bond, Shaka évita de justesse la précision de la lame acérée située dans le bras de Shura.

« -Mais tu utilises la technique d'Excalibur ?

-C'est la technique que j'utilise depuis toujours. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'en servir ? »

Shaka était stupéfait. Si Shura utilisait Excalibur, cela allait considérablement lui compliquer la tâche. Réfléchir, ne pas foncer tête baissée, voilà qui devrait lui donner l'avantage sur son ennemi borné. Comment avait fait Shiryu pour s'en débarrasser ? Il s'était sacrifié, l'emportant avec lui haut dans le ciel avant de finir en une pluie de poussières incandescentes. Voilà qui aurait été parfait si Shura avait été le Chevalier du Feu d'artifice, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait y avoir autre chose…  
Il se rappela alors l'histoire de Mu. Il y parlait d'un renne, nommé Rudolphe. Il avait un nez rouge : détail sans importance. Il tirait le traineau du Père Noël : pas d'une grande utilité dans le cas présent. Il … volait. Cette information-là pourrait sans doute lui servir. A condition donc de la jouer subtile.

« Shura ? Maitrises-tu réellement les techniques du renne, ou bien préfères-tu la facilité d'Excalibur ? »

Ce dernier se renfrogna d'avantage, en entendant les doutes sur ses capacités émis par Shaka.

« Bien sûr que je les connais !

-Je suis sûr que tu es incapable de voler, comme tout bon renne de Noël qui se respecte. »

Sans un mot, Shura pris son envol, haut dans le ciel, dans un élan de susceptibilité typiquement capricornienne. Effectivement, il connaissait la technique du vol, mais la maitrisait assez mal. Si le décollage s'était déroulé sans problème, il zigzaguait à présent dans le ciel nocturne, et peinait à revenir sur le sol. Shaka en profita pour déguerpir sans demander son reste.

* * *

Onzième maison, celle habituellement dévolue au Verseau. Camus était un homme posé, sage et réfléchi. Shaka arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. Quoique par le passé, il avait déjà montré des signes d'instabilité psychologique, n'hésitant pas à tuer son élève -deux fois même- et de s'allier à l'ennemi pour tuer Athéna, même si c'était un plan génial pour tromper l'ennemi sus-nommé. Sa raison avait des détours parfois difficiles à suivre.

« Shaka, cela m'ennuie de te voir dans ma Maison. Je vais devoir te tuer, même si je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

-Oui, j'imagine. » Shaka se souvenait très bien de ce qui était arrivé à Hyoga, le propre élève de Camus, son fils spirituel même, quand il avait osé poser le pied dans le temple du Verseau.

« Alors retourne d'où tu viens, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois accomplir mon devoir jusqu'au bout. »

Camus lança son attaque _Guirlande Execution_, entravant instantanément son ennemi dans un enchevêtrement de guirlandes de Noël. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Shaka, son sens de l'abnégation pour sauver le Noël du monde entier, et accessoirement la dinde qui se trouvait dans le palais du Père Noël. Grâce à son cosmos, il arriva à dénouer les liens qui le maintenaient pourtant solidement.

« Tu mérites bien ta réputation, Shaka. Personne n'avait réussi à sortir de mon attaque ultime jusqu'à présent. Mais tu es fatigué par les nombreux combats précédents. Combien de fois arriveras-tu à te défaire de tes liens ? A un moment ou à un autre, tu n'auras plus la force d'y parvenir. »

Shaka savait que Camus avait raison, sans riposte de sa part, tôt ou tard il finirait par ne plus pouvoir se libérer. Il devait contre-attaquer. Et grâce à Mu, il avait de quoi y parvenir.

Au moment où Camus envoya une nouvelle salve de _Guirlande Execution_, Shaka l'imita en sortant du sac tout un tas de serpentins colorés qui vinrent s'enrouler autour du pauvre Chevalier de la Guirlande. Celui-ci s'écroula sous la masse étouffante, complètement KO. Son opposant se débarrassa tant bien que mal des restes de l'attaque avant de quitter le onzième temple, complètement exténué.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Shaka jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge pour s'assurer être encore dans les temps. La flamme du Verseau n'était pas encore tout à fait éteinte, il lui restait donc un peu plus d'une heure pour traverser le Temple des Poissons et arriver au Palais du Père Noël.

Pas le temps de rêvasser dans les jardins intérieurs d'Aphrodite, il devait avancer au plus vite. Comme à son habitude, le gardien de la douzième maison était en train de s'occuper de ses fleurs mais qui n'étaient pas des roses. Normal, les roses ne fleurissaient pas en décembre. A la place, les jardinières étaient remplies de ce qu'on appellait communément les Roses de Noël.(2) Les techniques d'Aphrodite se basant sur l'utilisation de ses plantes préférées, nulle doute qu'ici aussi, elles seraient redoutables. D'après Mû, chez les personnes allergiques, les poinsettias, comme on les appelait, pouvaient provoquer des éruptions cutanées voire des gonflements pouvant aller jusqu'à la suffocation et même la mort. Il valait mieux donc s'en méfier et trouver rapidement la parade à ses attaques. Un objet, qui lui avait semblé au départ incongru, se trouvait encore dans le sac donné par Mû. Après réflexion, Aphrodite avait été battu par la _Nebula Storm_ et la _Nebula Stream_ de Shun et l'objet en question prenait maintenant tout son sens. Il sortit donc un aspirateur du sac. Un tout nouveau modèle, sans fil qui lui permettrait de l'utiliser sans devoir au préalable chercher une prise de courant partout dans la douzième maison.

« Que comptes-tu faire caché derrière cet aspirateur, Shaka ?

-Je vais contrer toute tes attaques. Tu ne me toucheras pas. »

Cela était vrai tant que la batterie tiendrait bien sûr. Aphrodite lança sa première attaque : _Demon Poinsettias, _aussitôt englouties par l'aspirateur.

« Je vois que tu es doué, mais pourras-tu résister à mes Roses de Noël noires qui te déchiquèteront ? » En prévision d'une attaque plus puissante, Shaka augmenta la puissance de l'aspiration. En effet, les _Piranian Poinsettias_ étaient autrement plus puissantes que les premières. Mais elles furent aspirées pareillement sans trop de difficultés.

« J'ai à faire à un adversaire coriace il me semble. Mais que feras-tu lorsque ma _Bloody Poinsettia_ viendra se ficher dans ton cœur et aspirera toute la vie hors de toi? Il lança la fleur blanche droit au cœur de Shaka. Celui-ci prévoyant l'attaque ultime, avait heureusement poussé l'aspiration au maximum et l'engin avala la _Bloody Poinsettia_ comme toute les autres. Le témoin lumineux de la batterie clignotait. A moins d'un miracle, il recevrait la prochain attaque de face.

Aphrodite se détourna de lui, l'air boudeur.

« Cela ne m'amuse plus. Tu parviens à contrer toutes mes attaques! Tu peux passer. De toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à monter les derniers escaliers qui mènent au palais.

Arrivé à l'arrière du temple, Shaka constata que les marches étaient rouges.

« Je vois, tu as placé des pétales de poinsettias pour m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?

-Des bractées, ignare, pas des pétales. Les fleurs sont les petites boules jaunes que tu vois au milieu, les trucs rouges sont similaires à des feuilles. Mais elles n'ont qu'une toxicité très faible. Pas assez pour te tuer malheureusement. Par contre, vu ton état de fatigue avancé, tu t'endormiras bien avant d'arriver au sommet des marches, j'en suis sûr.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Et Shaka entreprit la longue montée qui le mènerait à la victoire. Il devait tenir, malgré les nombreux combats menés durant ces douze dernières heures. Aphrodite avait raison, cette dernière montée était difficile. La fatigue s'emparait de lui peu à peu. A plusieurs reprises, il failli s'écrouler dans le lit de pétales (ou bractées si Aphrodite préférait), terriblement tentant. Mais à chaque fois, le souvenir de ses amis, les yeux brillants le jour de Noël, l'aida à continuer malgré tout. Et puis, il y avait une dinde qui comptait sur lui.

* * *

Finalement, au prix d'un effort incommensurable, il parvint au Palais du Père Noël. Poussant la lourde porte à double battant sans cérémonie, il entra. Dans la grande pièce richement décorée pour la circonstance, il trouva le Père Noël attablé, entouré de nombreux personnages hauts en couleurs.

Il avait toujours imaginé le Père Noël comme un homme rond, portant une longue barbe blanche et un costume rouge. Si le costume était identique, l'homme qui le portait ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Cet homme…Il l'avait bien connu autrefois, mais il était censé être mort depuis treize ans. Shion !

« Bienvenue chez le Père Noël, mon petit. Tu as bravé mes douze guerriers les plus redoutables pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Je suppose que tu as une requête à me demander ?

-Je suis venu pour vous délivrer !

- Tu dois faire erreur, je suis ici chez moi, entouré des mes amis. Nous avons fêté le réveillon dignement. Et d'ailleurs il est temps pour moi de faire ma tournée dans les maisons du monde entier. »

Shaka fut interloqué : il avait donc fait tout ça en vain ? Aucune menace ne pesait sur la distribution de cadeaux ?

« Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse t'offrir ? »

Se souvenant subitement de sa quête secondaire :

« Je suis aussi venu pour sauver la dinde !

-Qui ça ? Saori ?

-Non, la dinde de Noël.

-Ah celle-là », fit le Père Noël en montrant la carcasse d'un volatile trônant au milieu de la table, parmi les autres reliefs du repas plantureux. « Il doit bien en rester un morceau si tu veux… »

Non, c'était impensable. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à temps pour sauver la dinde. Il s'écroula, se sentant soudain las et vide. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien!

* * *

« Shaka ? »

Il sentait qu'un bras ferme l'enserrait.

« Shaka ? Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar…

-Mû ? Où sommes nous ? Et le Père Noël… ?

-Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu es dans ta maison au Sanctuaire… Et le Père Noël est passé. Tu devrais voir l'état dans lequel est Aiolia, il a reçu la nouvelle PS4. Mais je crois qu'il préfère le ruban », fit Mu d'un air taquin.

L'effervescence de Noël, ajouté à l'excès de sucre des derniers jours avait eu raison du calme légendaire de la Vierge. Promis, l'année prochaine, il jeûnerait le soir du réveillon !

* * *

(1) Voir l'OS « La naissance de Shaka » Une suite est en cours d'écriture, avec notamment la rencontre entre Ari et Shaka. A suivre, donc...

(2) A savoir les _Euphorbia Pulcherrima, _que l'on appelle aussi souvent Poinsettia.


End file.
